The Lone Ranger
by Reader101w
Summary: My sequel to Whitem's story called Possible Alone. Kim snaps after Shego killed Ron.


After reading _Whitem's_ 'Possibly Alone' I came up with this story, which is a continuation of that. (Reading 'Possibly Alone' beforehand is recommended)

******Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks to _Slipgate _for beta-reading and to _Whitem _for allowing me to build on his story.

* * *

**The Lone Ranger**

Kim couldn't believe it; Ron was _gone_. No matter how many times she cried his name… he was gone.

And she was alone.

Her rational mind tried to tell her that she still had her family, and lots of friends who could help her deal with her pain, but Kim could only see darkness.

She was completely alone in the darkness.

* * *

It had been half a year since Stoppable's death. Eventually, his body had been found under the rubble he was covered with and he had been properly buried.

Shego had followed the news a bit; she had seen some shots of a very quiet Kim who seemed like only a shell of her former self, which was actually a shame.

But what really mattered to Shego was that the challenge was gone. Possible had been the only one to really give her a run for her money, and without her… well, life was becoming pretty boring.

In the absence of Team Possible, Drakken had made some advances to taking over the world, but Global Justice had so far managed to stop his plans, although it was clear they were fighting a losing battle against the rising number of super villain plots.

It was only a matter of time before a villain won, and Shego was actually giving Drakken a pretty good chance. And maybe it would make life a bit more interesting.

Suddenly, alarms sounded. Shego looked at the big monitor and saw a lone figure walking up to the lair.

She recognized her immediately, even though the deflated stance and the grey trench coat obscured the figure somewhat.

"Possible? What does she want?" The green-skinned villainess pondered as she walked to the door. Ever so cautious, she did warm up her plasma in advance.

* * *

Kim was actually looking forward to Shego blasting her to bits as well; at least the pain would be over then.

But Drakken and Shego left, even though Kim barely registered their disappearance, leaving the redhead alone again.

The darkness was absolute. There was not the slightest spark of light left for Kim… or was there?

Somewhere deep inside herself, Kim discovered a tiny ember of a part of her she had never previously wanted to acknowledge. And it whispered of revenge, hate and rage.

As it was the only spark of light in her dark world, Kim sheltered the tiny spark and allowed it to feed and grow so that that ember wouldn't die as well.

* * *

"What are you doing Shego?" Drakken asked as Shego got ready to open the door. "Finish what you should have done half a year ago?"

The villainess shrugged. "Maybe. First I want to see what she wants."

The dark-haired woman opened the door. "What do you want princess?"

Kim looked awful; her hair was shaggy, her eyes had a bewildered look and the coat that protected her from the drizzle made her look like a beggar.

The redhead stared up at Shego. "You killed Ron," she said in an emotionless voice.

* * *

Kim's friends and family mourned with her, and they did everything they could to support her, and a part of Kim was happy for that.

But the small flame of hate didn't care. It had grown from the ember it had once been and now it yelled for revenge. Not only on Shego, but on Drakken as well. "_Let them suffer! Make them pay!"_

And while Kim went through the motions of mourning and accepting the loss of her best, completely irreplaceable friend, the fire inside her made her feel strangely warm and comfortable.

* * *

"You killed Ron." Kim's voice still had the same flat tone, but there was something in her eyes that made Shego wary.

Suddenly, the redhead straightened and looked Shego in the face. "_You_ killed _Ron!_"

"Want me to finish the job?" the villainess growled as she flared up her plasma.

And then the fire was back in Kim's eyes, but it was different from what Shego was used to from the redhead. This wasn't the steady fire of determination; this was the wildfire of revenge.

Kim's coat fell to the ground and Shego gasped. Possible was completely loaded with guns.

* * *

When Ron's body was finally recovered, Kim almost let her fire go out. But these days the mere thought of Shego or Drakken was enough to rekindle the wildfire inside her. It shouted, absolutely _screamed_ of revenge now, overruling every other voice in Kim's mind.

* * *

"You killed Ron!" Kim screamed and her hands flew to one of the sets of guns dispersed over her body.

Shego managed to get in two shots before Kim had pulled out the guns. The first went wide as Shego was backpedalling at the same time, and the next bounced off an energy field that suddenly surrounded Kim.

As the shimmer of the shield faded Shego saw the large guns in Kim's hands aimed at her. And as the elder woman moved her arm to fire the next plasma shot, the guns began firing.

* * *

"Kim, why did you take apart the battle suit?" Wade asked.

"It's not like it is of any use anymore," Kim replied in a flat tone, belying the raging inferno inside her.

Wade sighed. "_Maybe it gives her some comfort to close off this part of her life. It's not like I can't easily fix it afterwards."_

"That's okay," he said. "You do know we'll always be there for you, right?"

Kim managed a smile that was somewhat convincing. "I know. You were all great. Maybe I'll talk to you soon."

She broke off the connection, leaving Wade wondering what she meant by that.

* * *

Kim emptied both guns before Shego's body hit the floor. There was hardly anything recognizable of the villainess after the point-blank barrage. Even her trademark green jumpsuit was more red than green now.

The redhead dropped the guns and in the same motion grabbed the next set. Ignoring the growing pool of blood pooling on the floor she stepped into the lair, where Drakken stared at her with a mixture of disgust and fear.

"Why?" The blue villain managed to squeak as Kim aimed her weapons at him.

His answer only came through the inferno in Kim's eyes.

* * *

"She's gone mad," Will Du said in objection to Dr. Director's latest order. "You aren't seriously thinking of agreeing to her request?"

"If you haven't noticed, we are fighting a losing battle," the one-eyed leader of Global Justice replied. "Sometimes you have to fight fire with fire. Now, are you getting the supplies from the armory or do I have to do it myself?"

"At least don't dance around the subject and just call them weapons or guns," Will snapped. Then he straightened and saluted. "I will do as asked as long as I serve here. You will find my letter of resignation in the afternoon."

"Is this about the 'amateur' thing again?" Dr. Director asked.

"This is about letting a teen do your dirty work," Will replied. "This is not the Global Justice I applied to years ago."

* * *

"What did you do to my daughter?" Dr. Anne Possible demanded after she had barged into Betty Director's office.

"I gave her what she wanted," the one-eyed woman replied.

"Revenge?" the redheaded doctor sneered.

"The means to it," Betty merely said. "The revenge was all of her own volition."

"You recruited her when she was at her weakest! I will not let this drop," Anne snapped before she turned around and stormed out of the office.

"She's a legal adult," Dr. Director called after Kim's mother. "She made her own decision."

* * *

Ever since the brutal deaths of Drakken and Shego, super villains worldwide were dropping in numbers rapidly thanks to GJ's newest and most efficient agent.

Team Possible had become Kim Possible and death followed in her footsteps. Her revenge hadn't ended with Drakken and Shego. Gemini was the first to find out Kim's new policy, and there wasn't much left of WWEE after the redhead was done.

Next followed Dementor and Killigan.

Señor Senior Senior had passed away of old age mere days before Kim became an avenger, and Junior was quick to pay back all debts and hide out on his island. Not much was heard from him afterwards and the name 'Senior' dropped back into obscurity as it had been before Señor Senior Senior had taken up villainy.

Several villains turned themselves in, others decided to form a front and face Kim, but the latter group soon found out that the new Kim didn't take prisoners anymore.

At the anniversary of Ron's death, the super villains were all gone; either in prison, in hiding, or in a cemetery.

What remained were ordinary criminals who were too numerous to be taken care of by one person, and some organized crimes so good at hiding in the grey area that it would be moot to smoke them out.

The world rejoiced as GJ's number one agent was lauded for once and for all taking care of those who threatened to take over or destroy the world.

Agent Possible took the honor in stride, but she showed very little emotion during the ceremonies.

Only those who knew her very well could see behind the fire in her eyes, and they saw an endless darkness.

A darkness in which a lone girl was lost forever.

END

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, I know, a lot darker than I usually write. But I really had to get this out of my system. I hope you still liked it though. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
